


Hidden

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Harry, submissive snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In his left hand was his blood stained death eaters mask, the crimson liquid still wet and warm. “I excuse myself for being late, the Dark Lord had extra plans he wished to discuss with me in private,” Severus’s silky voice was weak, raspy, rough. The words struggled to escape his tight throat.The war has been going on for an extra few years now, Harry and others in hiding, but could things change now that someone else is coming to join them in this dark world?





	1. In Private

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, in no way am I laying claim to any characters in this fanfiction. I am making no money off of this writing either and do it solely for the pleasure of myself.

A chill ran through Harry's body as he watched the clocks big hand hit the 12.  _ He _ wasn't later, never to an Order meeting. Well, maybe one time, but that was because Harry hadn't woken him up. The boy who lived sighed, leaning back in his chair.  _ Deep breaths. Calm yourself.  _ He thought to himself with a gentle humming sound. He leaned further back in his chair, the front two legs off the floor now. The Order meetings were getting tedious, boring, uneventful but they were needed. They were reaching the third year now that Voldemort had been in power, the third year of Harry, Ron, and Hermione all being stuck in hiding, running through dark alleys like little street rats. Harry scowled, he hadn't been to fond of Rats since his third year at Hogwarts. 

 

His two best friends sat opposite him at the table, holding each others hand. They had wanted to wait until after the war to confess any love of affection but after Ron getting almost blackout drunk with sirius and crying all his emotions out, it was hard to ignore them. Both were tired looking, Ron leaning quietly into Hermione for support. They were truly the best thing to come out of this whole war.

 

The Order kept waiting for  _ him _ to arrive, but there was no knock on the front door or twelve Grimmauld place. Fear was creeping up in Harry, nagging doubts and worries of where  _ he _ could be. He leaned more and more, hand starting to tap, tap, tap, his eyes darting around the room, arm twitching-

 

“Harry!”

 

He almost fell from his chair, it fell forwards with a slump on the old floor. He looked up at the person who called his name, feeling his cheeks flush with heat. “What, Siri?” 

 

“What in Merlin's name is wrong with you? Like a deer caught in headlights!” His godfather scoffed, a cigarette in one hand and flask in the other. Sirius was one of the few of the first Order left but the shadows of his past were creeping up on him more and more with each passing day, Harry had started to notice, especially when Sirius shouted at nothing or smashed a cup out of frustration. He was scary at times to say the least.

 

Again, Harry ran a hand through his curly long locks. He shrugged his shoulders back, hands starting to fiddle with his wand. “Nothing, Pads! Promise, just wondering where S-”

 

The door opened with a slam.

 

Severus was standing in the doorway, head high but his eye was swollen shut and blossoming a dark purple, the same shade as the bridge of his nose. Finally,  _ he _ was here. Besides his beaten face, the rest of him was encased by thick black robes that hid his underweight body. In his left hand was his blood stained death eaters mask, the crimson liquid still wet and warm. “I excuse myself for being late, the Dark Lord had extra plans he wished to discuss with me in private,” Severus’s silky voice was weak, raspy, rough. The words struggled to escape his tight throat. The aging spy slowly lowered himself into the seat besides Harry, placing the mask on the table.

 

The heat in Harry's cheeks simply increased, his whole body feeling hot and bothered now.  _ In private _ . He knew exactly what that meant and he was powerless to do anything about it.  _ In private _ . The words kept repeating in his mind, growing louder and louder, cancelling out any other noise.

 

A sharp jab in the rib from his left grab his attention, dragging Harry back into reality. “What is up with you today, Prongslet? Bloody hell,” Sirius’s laughter ran through his ears like a gunshot. Harry sucked in a deep breath. “Alright, now that everyone's here, lets get on with today's Meeting!”

 

The meeting went without issue, information was being passed across the table from wizard to wizard, witch to witch, and so forth. Harry tried to focus but his green eyes slowly slithered to the man besides him, inspecting Severus. The professor sat there as silent as stone, no emotion expressed on his pale bruised face, until white skin slowly turned green. Within a flurry of black clothing and even darker hair, the man was hunched over the old kitchen skin and throwing up little of what he had for lunch. No water had come out of the old skink for years, the elf magic had gone within this place along with kreacher when he passed on.

 

“Fuck Sakes,” Harry could hear Sirius swearing under his breath. No one but himself had actually gotten up to check Snape was alright, but a long bony hand, with painted black nails and fingertips stained yellow, raised up to decline Harry's concern. “I am perfectly fine, Potter,” He sneered. Harry accepted the answer for now but later he would demand an answer.  _ In private _ .

 

They all left, finally. Sirius disappearing to drink in his study, probably, whilst Ron and Hermione left to cuddle in bed, Hermione taking the lead. Severus went to make his leave, trying to slip past Harry unnoticed but his slim waist was quickly seized by Harry. “Oh no you don't, nope. You're going to sit down and explain what happened tonight.” Harry growled, feeling the words vibrate out his throat.

 

He could feel Severus tremble in his grip, that was never a good sign. Harry took a seat quickly, pulling Severus into his lap without hesitation. “Shush, Sev. Don't rush yourself. Take your time in telling me…” Harry murmured, a hand caressing bony hips. 

 

Severus relaxed himself into Harry's chest, taking a deep breath. It had become a ritual of sorts for the pair of them; of Severus ever turned up to an Order meeting looking too shaken than he would sit down and explain why he was in such a way to Harry, they had started back when Harry first started joining Order Meetings, back when he was sixteen. “You know what he does when we are alone,” Severus answered Harry quietly. “He pushed me down a bit too hard. My legs buckled and my eye smacked into the bedside table. I wore my mask out the room, to avoid questions from Lucius or Draco.” He spoke softly, resting his head carefully onto Harry's chest in an effort to void putting pressure on said eye.

 

Harry listened, his throat feeling dry. He didn't speak for a long time, gently stroking Severus’s silky black hair. It was braided, hanging beautifully down the mans back, but the peace was disturbed when Severus flung himself from Harry's arms and to the sink, puking up only stomach acid this time. He fell to his knees by the sink, dry heaving and making horrific sounds. 

 

Harry was back over by his side, a firm hand pressed on Snapes back to gently reassure him. He felt utterly powerless, frustrated at himself, but more so because he couldn't take the pain from Severus. “Maybe you should stay here for awhile, regain your strength,” Harry suggested, slipped an arm under Severus’ backside to pick him up bridal style. 

 

Severus’s pitch black eyes flung open, fear present across his face. “No! No, I'm fine!”

“You obviously aren't, Severus,” Harry scoffed at the very idea of him being  _ fine _ .

“Harry, I'm not ill-" The older man pleaded, fumbling his way out of Harry's arms to stand up. Severus dashed away, putting a few chairs between them

“you just threw up! Twice! You're ill and staying here, thats final. You're too ill-"

“I'm not bloody ill!”

“Then what are you?!” Harry's cheeks once again became red, blush rushing into them. Why couldn't he just accept help!

Severus himself was visibly angry, eyes narrowed and glaring at Harry from across the room. A hand was placed over his non existent stomach that hid behind his many layers of dark robes. “Because I'm  _ pregnant _ !”


	2. Snow White Tail

Harry's heart stopped for a moment and he saw everything flashed before his eyes; The war, the deaths, the blood. He saw Remus fal, back at Hogwarts as Fenrir struck him down. He saw Tonks burning, falling from one of Hogwarts towers, her stomach round with a child that never got to be. He saw the life in Dobby's eyes fade away as he held the tiny elf, he saw both Kreacher and Arthur killed by that vial snake. His stomach turned on itself at the idea of a child. All Harry could picture was Severus, pregnant and vulnerable, in Voldemort's nasty grip, _in his bed_. A spark was started in Harry’s chest, a light to start the war again, to finish this, for his child. For their child.

 

Harry pulled away from his nightmare fueled thoughts. With a quick flick of his wand the kitchen door was shut and sealed up. He was across the room as quick as a broom, the chairs pushed to the side, as if they weighed nothing, and Severus was pulled into his arms. “Stay here, permanently, please,” Harry urged his submissive partner, “I want to raise my child here!”

 

“Harry-" Severus put his hand onto Harry's chest, a loud sigh leaving his cracked, dried lips, “You are aware... it might not be yours?” He whispered softly, voice unsteady and thick with stress. “Lucius, The Dark Lord, you; all potential fathers!” Severus hissed lowly.

 

The possibility dawned on Harry, the last thing they needed was a mini Voldemort running around, or a Draco 2.0 on the loose. Harry loosened his grip on Severus, slowly pulling himself back. “When can we find out who the father is?” He asked, Harry wasn't exactly too certain on any sort of spells regarding fetus’s and the likes.

 

Severus paused for a moment, digging up old information that had been stored away in some part of his mind. “After the birth is the only time we can find out, DNA potion will reveal the child's parents,” He spoke carefully, making sure that what he was saying was actually correct. There was a long silence before Severus spoke again; “Harry, we are in the middle of a war… Is a child really something we want?” Again, he was back to whispering, his good eye darting around the room anxiously. “I don't want to end up like-”

 

“-Like Tonks, I know,” Harry felt the reality settle in. How would they raise a child? They would need to tell Sirius at a certain point and that wouldn't go well _at all._ Screaming portraits on the wall and dangerous antiques around every corner wasn't exactly the most child friendly of all places to raise a baby, but what if it was Toms? Would it come out looking like some slimy snake, covered in goo! Or would Severus end up laying a massive egg. The idea made Harry internally chuckle. He took Severus’s hands into his own, his thumb gently rubbing against the back of Severus’s hands. They were so skinny, like the rest of it. “Sev, I would kill to have a child, to start a family, but…” Harry hesitated for a moment, “I think we both can agree now isn't the right time. In the end, regardless of me or this war, the baby is inside _you_. It's your choice.”

 

Severus stared at Harry, face shocked in disbelief, lips parted slightly. “Harry, to be perfectly clear, I _don't know_ what to choose.” He was being honest, something Snape struggled with sometimes, especially in the emotions department. “Can we go to Spinner's End tonight? I wish to hide away in bed with you, without your drunken godfather groaning in the other room…”

 

Harry quirked a brow up at Severus, slipping an arm around the mans thin waist. “Are the wards fixed? I don't fancy having to hide in your wardrobe again because Lucius decides to pay an unexpected visit,” Harry laughed softly into his lovers ear but that day had been the worst of his life, having to listen to them both whilst steading his breathing as to not getting caught. He hadn't been able to look Severus in the eye for almost a month.

 

“Yes, it's fixed - that won't _ever_ happen again, I promise.” Severus leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Harry's cheek. They both left to Spinner's End.

 

* * *

 

Harry scrunched his face up into a scowl as he saw the state his partner had left the small place. “honestly, Severus, you need to clean up sometimes!” he exclaimed. Piles of books and parchment lay scattered around the room, towering all the way up to head height. Empty jars and potion bottles were littered around, hidden in knocks and crannys, some still containing a tiny pool left of their original content.

 

Severus simply shrugged his shoulders back, visibly relaxing in his den-like home. He took the first layer of blood soaked robes off and let them drop to the floor. He looked to Harry and said; “What would you like for Dinner? If you haven't already-"

 

“Uh, No,” Harry replied, quickly cutting him off. “I'm cooking tonight! Go and get in the PJs, you know, the ones I like.” A wicked smirk stretched across Harry's face once he saw the soft blush that settled across pale cheeks. He loved it when Severus’s face flushed with colour, from embarrassment or anger, either reminded him that the man was truly living and not dead.

 

“Harry, _please_ ,” He pleaded quickly but Severus had found himself losing more and more arguments regarding trivial things with Potter.

 

“No! I dont to hear it.” Harry replied, “but I do want to see you in it.”

 

Severus sneered sharply at the boy, glaring daggers, but left quickly as a defeated man. He had no energy to be stubborn that night.

 

Harry waited, starting to prepare a simple dinner in the cluttered kitchen. The thing about Severus was he was a very organised man in public but once relaxed he was quite the hoarder, keeping things that have no value left incase he might need it later. But he was clean, so very clean. Harry perked as he listened to the sound of clothed feet shuffle down the old hallway. He turned to see his love wearing a black rabbit onesie. The ears were floppy, falling either side of Severus’s head. A soft white tail stuck out of the onesies behind.

 

“Potter, I look _ridiculous!_ ” the potions master whined out, he was completely red faced but that made it all the more adorable.

 

Harry pulled him close, pulling the hood down to plant kisses to Severus’s soft, skinny neck. “So cute, I could eat you up!” He nipped at the exposed flesh, drawing a chuckle from his lover.

 

“Yous silly boy. Get off me before you burn the dinner! You're cooking for one, I'm too shattered to eat,” Snape breathed out, resting his head onto Harry's chest. The man looked broken. Harry couldn't force him to stay awake and gave in.

 

“Fine, fine. But you'll eat whatever I cook for you for breakfast?” Harry decided to make a deal.

 

“Agreed.” The black rabbit huffed. Severus left into the dark hallway again, the last thing Harry saw was the snow white tail disappearing into the shadows. Harry smiled softly at the sight. He turned the stove off and went to join Snape in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS are wanted more than Kudos! What do you think of the story so far? What do you think could happen next?! I find comments more encouraging than Kudos!


End file.
